


absolutely, completely, undeniably, totally, utterly

by massivdisaster



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massivdisaster/pseuds/massivdisaster
Summary: these boys are absolutely, completely, undeniably, totally, utterly...a lot of things.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	absolutely, completely, undeniably, totally, utterly

**stunned**

Scorpius was absolutely, completely, undeniably, totally, utterly stunned.

Because he was smiling and cheering and Slytherin had just won the House Cup and Albus had caught the snitch just in time and--

And he looked at his best friend and gave him a hug and Albus whispered in his ear "Scorp, we did it!" and suddenly Scorpius was yanked into the team hug because Albus wouldn't let go of him and everything was great.

Because now they were back in their dorm and Albus was repeating "We did it" and "The House Cup! Us!" and he wouldn't stop laughing and-

And Scorpius was suddenly being kissed by his best friend and he realized he didn't care and then clothes were flying and he was on cloud nine and they were spilling over and Albus had said "I love you" and Scorpius was saying "I love you too" and they couldn't stop smiling and snuggling and that's how Fred and Hugo found them the next morning.

Because suddenly all his first year feelings were back and out in the open and Albus was just smiling and saying "I feel the same way" and there was no way this was really happening but it was and Albus's lips were so soft and Scorpius was stunned.

**scared**

Scorpius was absolutely, completely, undeniably, totally, utterly scared.

Because even though Albus was holding his hand and saying it would be okay he knew it wouldn’t and-

And his father was furious and his grandfather kept saying “two months?!” and “you’re disgusting” and shooting them ugly looks and Scorpius was trying not to sob into Albus's shoulder and Albus was starting to scream back and all they wanted was just one kiss but they were being forced apart and Scorpius couldn’t hear himself think over Albus's screaming and the slamming doors.

Because now Scorpius was being screamed at by Rose and even though he knew he should listen to her he didn’t know where Albus was or if he was okay and he wasn’t paying attention and now his cheek was stinging and Rose was gone and he couldn’t take it and he was convulsing on the floor screaming for Albus and-

And then Albus was there to soothe him and Lily had some chocolate and Hugo had brought movies and James kept saying that he wanted to rip Lucius's balls off and Lily kept saying “don’t even think about it James” and Scorpius finally found his courage and asked if they were okay with it and Hugo just turned the movie on and said “no sex during the movie loverboys” and Albus was snuggling with him and James was taking pictures for Teddy and Lily was just smiling at them and suddenly Scorpius wasn’t scared anymore.

Because after they told the Potters about his and Albus's relationship they didn't lose a second family and Scorpius noticed that in fact most of the family were quite happy about 'Scorbus' as Lily was calling it and he and Albus just didn’t care because now it was true and-

And then the letters from home started trickling in and Scorpius no longer had a family and Albus did so Scorpius vowed that Albus would never find out and that he wouldn’t let Albus get hurt and Scorpius was scared.

**wrecked**

Scorpius was absolutely, completely, undeniably, totally, utterly wrecked.

Because Albus was just everywhere and his nerves were on fire and he was clutching Albus and begging and linking fingers and he'd spilled over and-

And then the pillow talk when Scorpius realized that Albus had alternative reasons for driving him completely over the edge and Scorpius buried himself in a pillow because he just really didn’t want to talk about it but Albus was coaxing him out and kissing him and begging Scorpius to just open up and he was saying “Please Scorpius” and “Don’t you trust me” and “Stop being stubborn” and “I love you please don’t shut me out what’s wrong love” and Scorpius was just shaking and pushing Albus away from him and he was about to start crying because this would be their first real fight as an official couple but Scorpius just couldn’t let Albus know about how his family had affected him to the point that it was now painted on his body like silver thread permanently divulged in his arm.

Because now Albus was just sighing and getting dressed and Scorpius was full out sobbing and begging Albus “No don’t leave me” and “Please I love you so much” and “I don’t want to be alone” but then Scorpius was alone and Albus was gone and Scorpius just couldn’t take it so he curled up on the floor and reread the letters and he was miserable and lonely and he’d just never felt so alone and he needed something and he watched happily as the red drops landed on the floor in front of him and just for the hell of it he kept the razor slashing through every silver line on his arm so they’d open up and provide more of that pretty red liquid and-

And Rose was there to rip the blade out of his hand and silently make sure Scorpius was okay and Scorpius just watched as Rose grabbed a towel and wiped up every drop of blood on the floor and on his arm and healed Scorpius's wrists and then when Scorpius woke up in the morning Rose was there making breakfast cheerily in the kitchen but Scorpius just went through the same routine as the night before and it wasn’t until Scorpius realized that the head in front of him wasn’t tamed into pretty space buns and was actually a head of his very favorite black mess that he let himself cry into Albus's chest and then he realized through a haze that he was absolutely wrecked.

**in love**

Scorpius was absolutely, completely, undeniably, totally, utterly in love.

Because Albus hadn’t given up on him and no matter how many times Scorpius tried to stop Albus from seeing the letters he saw them anyways and Scorpius was scared he’d leave again and Scorpius would be alone again and-

And Albus didn’t care even though he was angry at the people who sent it he still wasn’t leaving and he promised he’d protect Scorpius whatever the cost and Scorpius was just overwhelmed with Albus's love but he really didn’t care because even though he was drowning he was just so happy.

Because Albus would hold him tight at night and whisper “I love you” and “you’re beautiful” and “screw them they don’t know what they’re talking about” and every once in a while Albus would just say “Scorpius” because either Scorpius had mentioned that maybe he wasn’t good enough or worth it or maybe he’d let slip that sometimes he thought his family was right or even the rare but not rare enough occasions when he’d beg “Albus please just one last time I need this I deserve it” and the way Albus would say his name just so would make Scorpius freeze until Albus was holding him and then he’d finally start sobbing but Albus never left and he would promise that Scorpius wouldn’t get hurt if he could help it and Scorpius was just falling deeper and deeper in love.

**torn**

Scorpius was absolutely, completely, undeniably, totally, utterly torn.

Because his father was finally making him choose between his relationship and his family and the choice was long-coming and it should have been easy but it was his own flesh and blood against the Potters and it just wasn’t fair but he had to choose and his father was staring him down and he was starting to break down and it’s not like he could call Albus but they were insisting “choose now Scorpius” and-

And his grandmum was there and Scorpius though he was saved but he wasn’t because she was asking him to choose too and he knew that if he chose Albus he’d be letting his family down but if he picked his family Albus might not ever forgive him for throwing their relationship away.

Because now he had to figure out how the hell to break it to Albus but he didn’t have to because his father floo'ed over and the Potters were all so happy and it made Scorpius physically sick to push Albus away when he went to kiss him and Scorpius was just staring at the floor away from everyone as his father explained what Scorpius had chosen and he was itching for the razor because Albus was just staring at him with a face that almost made him curl up in a ball and die right there in front of everyone and Lily was asking for an explanation that Scorpius just didn’t have and-

And Scorpius didn't even get to see the aftermath because his father whisked him away and the rest of the summer was so lonely and Rose didn't even bother to visit anymore and nobody wrote him except Albus and every letter was more desperate than the last and Scorpius didn't want to keep reading them but he did because he missed Albus so much and it was after his fifth attempt at writing Albus back that Scorpius realized that he was fucking torn.

**gone**

Scorpius was absolutely, completely, undeniably, totally, utterly gone.

Because in the letter he’d left he explained it all quite well and even though he said he didn’t blame anyone Albus knew it was his fault.

Because Albus shouldn’t have gotten angry and broken up with him and left him again but he did and now Scorpius was gone to who knows where and Albus knew from the bottom of his heart that he could have stopped it but he didn’t so it was his fault and-

And Lily said it wasn’t and James said it wasn’t but Rose was kind enough to admit that yes it was all Albus's fault because Rose had been there to pick up the pieces and she’d always been there and well see Rose had actually bothered to take care of Scorpius when he really needed it because Albus hadn’t been there and-and-

And Albus knew that Scorpius wasn’t coming back from France and that Scorpius didn't want to see him and he had a job and a flat and was actually kind of happy but it wasn’t worth it in Albus's eyes because all he could see was the choice that his family had given him but now he’d picked neither and Albus was alone and-and-and-

And Albus couldn’t stop crying because he knew it was his fault that he was alone and he wouldn’t get his happy endings and it was thoughts like that that kept him screaming and sobbing and he finally shut up because his phone was ringing and when he answered he asked in a quiet voice “Who is this” and the tears wouldn’t stop coming because Scorpius just sounded so broken and not Scorpius and Scorpius was saying “I’m sorry I love you” and Albus was trying to get the words out but his throat was so tight but Scorpius understood just like he always did that when Albus couldn’t speak he was saying exactly what he’d said before which in this case was “I’m so sorry” and “I love you” but now he’d added “please come back” and “I need you”.

Because Albus never thought about anything bigger than himself and when he corrected himself and said “no wait I meant we need you” because his family was suffering too god damn it he waited and when Scorpius didn’t respond Albus checked his phone and Scorpius had hung up on him and Albus just collapsed in on himself because what was his world without Scorpius and he was just inches away from being gone and happy and-

And he was being hugged from behind by somebody so familiar that Albus would know it even if he was so far gone that there was no easy return and then Scorpius was kissing him hard and pulling him back from the edge and Albus was finally starting to smile again because Scorpius was whispering over and over “I take it back” and “I’m not going to leave” and “don’t ever scare me like that again Albie” and suddenly Albus could breathe again and he knew that no matter how much he and Scorpius fought and were forced apart they’d always end up being okay and they’d always make it through and-and-

And the Malfoys disowned them but Lily and James got them a couple’s retreat to the mountains in exchange for their promises to never leave again and Rose was threatening Albus “if you hurt him again I swear to god Albus Potter you’ll never see the light of day again” when Scorpius walked over with a smile and landed a great big sloppy kiss on Albus's lips after promising “we got this Rosie” and Albus was just smiling like the world was right again because well he knew it was and Scorpius knew it was and Rose knew it was and Lily knew it was and James knew it was and Teddy and Hugo and Fred knew it was and Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Ron and Victorie and Bill and Charlie and everyone knew it was and the world was right because Albus had Scorpius in his arms promising to always love him and Albus knew that Scorpius had never actually left his heart in the first place.

Because no matter what they were Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and they both just knew that as long as they had each other neither of them would never actually be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> based off an old fic for a different fandom; I changed the names and a few of the bits to make it make more sense but I promise it's mine


End file.
